


Costuming

by neveralarch



Category: The Non-Adventures of Wonderella (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonderella's difficult wardrobe day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costuming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gertie_flirty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gertie_flirty/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide, gertie_flirty! Hope you like this ficlet.

So how it begins is that Wonderella is fighting a bunch of sentient feather boas. They keep trying to strangle her, which is totally not cool, but Doctor Shark gave her some tranquillizers so Wonderella shoots the feather boas up, and waits for them to go limp. When they fall asleep they're still wrapped tightly around her neck, so Wonderella shrugs and lets the boas hang out.

And then she has to fight a Kris Mastry, a rogue scientist who has started growing branches and green needles and is calling himself The Spruce.

Wonderella's pretty sure there's a better name there, but she can't quite put her finger on it. Anyway, Kris is covered in tinsel as part of his villain costume, so soon Wonderella is covered in tinsel too.

And then there's the battle with the Color Guard.

By the end of the day, Wonderella is barely visible under the feathers, tinsel, and orange, purple, and green paint.

"Wow," says Queen Beetle. "Are you drunk?"

"I knew I was missing something!" says Wonderella. "Come on."

Wonderella can tell that Queen Beetle likes her because she stops asking questions after the third drink.


End file.
